Love, Someday, 'A Fan'
by stopthisgirl
Summary: Chad's got fanmail. But who wrote it? Sonny Monroe did of course. But will her random behavior make her the prime suspect? Sonny is very OOC. Possible multi-chapter. SWAC take of What I Like About You.
1. Chad's Got Fanmail

A/N: Hey guys, so I was watching _What I Like About You_ a little while ago, and seriously, it's hilarious. So I've kind of been wanting to write a story where Sonny is REALLY OOC. And I've been thinking, what if Sonny wasn't in so denial about liking Chad (before Falling For the Falls of course)? What if, she was secretly trying to get him to like her back…? So what I've done, is made a _Sonny With A Chance _story inspired by _What I Like About You_. So if you find parallels between Sonny and Holly, it's because I've been watching too much TV ;) Hope you like it and please review!

I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_

* * *

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Tawni asked me, as she watched me vigorously scribble words down on a sheet of paper from her side of the room. I turned towards her with my toothy grin plastered on my face.

"Nothing," I sang then turned back to my paper. Now I know what you're all thinking. Writing a fan letter to Chad, pretending that Josh accidently gave it to me, just so I could deliver it to him myself may be pathetic. I bet you're all thinking that sending him fake mail just so I can talk to him makes me seem desperate, or annoying, or lonely even. But you know, well heck, I just need an excuse to go over there and this might not be my best idea, but I can't think of anything else!

"Sonny, now why are you getting out an envelope? Oh my gosh, you're being your own fan again, aren't you? Marshall! Marshall, come quick!" Tawni started calling into the air… While still sitting on her leopard print couch… With both doors closed. After a few seconds of silence, I turned back around and sealed the envelope while laughing at Tawni.

"Tawni, I'm not being my own fan again," I told her, then creased my eyebrows and awkwardly looked around the room, "not that I was before…?" I told her, my voice high. I slowly got up after addressing the envelope to Chad Dylan Cooper, then grabbed some of my mail and stuffed it in the middle.

"So then what are you doing?" Tawni asked me, chuckling a little and putting down the Tween Weekly she was reading. She got up and eyed the envelopes in my hand. I held them close to my chest and quickly took a look at the door. It was unlocked. I could easily make a break for it and down the hall. After all, Tawni did wear three to four inch heels to work…

"I'm just," I told her, taking a step towards her door while she stood still, trying to anticipate what was going to happen. She then figured it out and lunged towards me, but she tripped on her couch and fell on top of it. "Alright, see ya!" I yelled to her as I made my way down the hall with the mail clutched closely to my body. I turned the corner and bumped into Nico.

"Sonny, where are you running to?" he asked, trying to steady me. I quickly stuffed the letters into my shirt, creating a pointy bulge on my stomach and leaned against the wall casually.

"Who said I was running?" I asked him, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Um, I just did? Because I saw you running? And then you bumped into me?" he replied to me, finishing each sentence like a question.

"Well those sound like questions, not answers, so," I told him, speaking slowly and trying to find a way to dodge this, "why don't you tell me about it when you have answers," I told him, squinting my eyes a little. Nico kind of looked off into the distance, thinking about what I told him. I took this time to dash down the hall past him and behind another corner, making my way to the Mackenzie Falls set.

"See, you were just running!" I could hear Nico calling to me, but I just kept going. A few girls from _Meal or No Meal_ were passing by and I slowed down, stuffing the letters back into my shirt, trying to look as unsuspicious as I could. Well, that wasn't really working out for me.

I finally made it to the set and before I entered, I took the papers out from my shirt and tried to get the wrinkles out of them a little. I finger combed my hair quickly, straightened my clothes out, then put my best smile on my face while I entered the door. I tried to figure out what I was going to say as I made my way to Chad's dressing room.

"Sonny?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see Chad not wearing his Mackenzie Falls wardrobe. It was…weird to say the least.

"Oh hey, Chad," I said awkwardly, waving my hand a little. I looked down at my other hand then pulled out the right envelope, addressed to him. "Josh, accidently gave this to me yesterday. So I thought I'd just, you know, drop it off for you," I told him, holding it out towards him. The corner was still bent and you could see the creases in the middle go across like old battle wounds. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Do you treat all your envelopes like this?" he asked, with a chuckle, walking past me and gesturing me to follow him. I stayed a close distance from him while he walked, pulling his keys out of his back pocket.

"Like what?" I asked him, trying to sound a little bored so he wouldn't see right through my act.

"My mail, and your mail, which is in your hands, looks like it's been stuffed in your song pillow," he told me, chortling because he brought up my song pillow. I immediately turned bright red, partly because I was embarrassed and partly because I was angry.

"I'm going to kill Tawni," I told him, trying to laugh it off, but I looked away, too embarrassed to see his bright blue eyes. But when I quickly tried to steal a glance of his face, he was smiling widely and he looked down at his feet while he walked. I smiled back at him, and then looked at the letter in his hands.

"So who's this from?" he asked me, while opening his dressing room door. I stepped inside, my eyes growing wide at how large it was. And everything _inside_. It was like my and Tawni's dressing room times ten. "Sonny?" Chad asked me, after a moment of me gaping at his room. I smiled to him and walked to the middle of the room.

"I _think_ it's a fan letter. I mean, you do get those sometimes, right?" I answered him, hoping it wouldn't be out of the ordinary and then he would get suspicious and then he would find out and then I'd be a laughing stock of the entire studio and then – wait Sonny. Let's try to breathe before we go on rants…

"Not at the studio. My fan mail is sent to my publicist who replies to it," Chad said carelessly, opening the letter. I closed my eyes and mentally hit my palm to the middle of my forehead. Then I heard a _slap_ and realized I did it physically too. I kept my hand on my forehead and smiled at Chad awkwardly while he gave me a weirded-out look.

"I thought there was a fly! Must have just been my imagination. Hah, well I'll see you later, bye!" I called, fast walking over to the door. I quickly shut it behind me and then made a run for my dressing room. The last look I remember Chad having was a quizzical one. He's so going to know it was me. Why didn't I learn not to write fake mail after the Eric thing? Sonny, you do too many things to get this boy's attention.

"Hah! So you're running again!" I heard Nico call as I passed his dressing room. I ignored, made it into my dressing room and closed the door. If only I could erase Tawni's mind. If Chad comes asking around if anyone wrote the letter, Tawni would say that I was writing something and wouldn't let her see. Again, Sonny, when will you learn!

* * *

Okay, that was weird. Sonny just ran out of my dressing room, after giving me a fan letter. What if this fan knows my address here because she's stalking me. Or worse, what if my stalker is like, a creepy, eighty year old DUDE? What if, he's watching me right now? I was freaking myself out and tried to shake it off, but ended up making a dash for it and taking a seat at my make up table on set, with the letter in my hand. Once I was seated, I tore the rest of it open. The paper was a pale, yellowish color, but not too bright. I opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Chad Dylan Cooper, the Greatest Actor of Our Generation,_

Okay, so things were starting off well. So one, this person complimented me, with the truth of course. And two, this person wrote '_our_ generation' so it can't be some eighty year old. I continued reading.

_I haven't been watching Mackenzie Falls for very long, but I can still say that you're my favorite character. I'm following you on flitter, and hoping to be able to get you to that one million mark! I just wanted to say that you do a great job on your show and I can't wait for upcoming episodes of Mackenzie Falls! _

_Love, Someday,_

_A Fan_

Okay…first, yes it is _my_ show, thank you for pointing that out 'A Fan.' Next, what does 'Love, Someday,' mean? Oh no! Maybe this means that he/she really is stalking me…Chad, you're doing it again. I need to stop being paranoid. Like Sonny. She doesn't get paranoid when the media gets all over her. She also has pretty hair…and don't get me started on that stupid-cute. Wait, how did I start talking about Sonny? Wow, Chad, just wow.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Chloe asked me, walking over to me at my chair. I straightened up and stuffed the letter into my shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said carelessly, checking myself out in the mirror. And man, did I look good!

"You were just making weird faces off into the distance," Chloe started after an eye roll. "Like you were daydreaming or something?" she said, smiling a bit at the last part.

"Chloe don't you dare say it," I started, holding my first finger up to her, signaling her to stop. Her smile grew and she opened her mouth anyways.

"Daydreaming about Sonny?" she finally voiced and I gave her a glare, standing up and leaving the set while listening to her giggle as I walked away. Really, you tell a girl one thing and they just hold it against you forever!

I pulled the letter out from my shirt once I got to the hallway. I noticed the creases on it and tried to de-wrinkle it by rubbing it against the corner of the wall. That's when I stopped to think. Sonny gave me the envelope all wrinkled…my letter is wrinkled because I had it hidden in my clothes. Was Sonny hiding the letter maybe? But why would she be hiding it? You know what, let's not go there.

I opened the letter again to reread it, and when I was done, I noticed something on the bottom that made me smile. This was _too_ good to be true. I quickly ran to Sonny's dressing room, dashing through the halls. I got closer to the prop house and heard someone get up and run to the door, yelling.

"I can hear you running, Sonny!" Nico was shouting, with his pointer finger raised in the air. He then noticed it was me and I awkwardly smiled at him. "Is there like some fitness test coming up for the studio? Is everyone practicing their mile in the halls today?" he asked, sitting back down on the couch in the prop house with Grady who was playing a video game. I knit my eyebrows together, having _no_ idea what he was talking about and knocked on Sonny's door, which she finally opened.

"Chad!" she exclaimed, then quickly swung the door shut, right in my face. I smiled, staring at the 'S' that hung on the door and knocked again.

"Sonny, I know you're in there, you just opened the door," I laughed out after she didn't answer. She finally opened the door slowly, looking down at her feet.

"I didn't know it was you! I thought it was a robber?" she told me, finishing her sentence with her voice getting high. I smiled again, loving this moment.

"But you said 'Chad,'" I told her, shifting my weight to one foot.

"Yeah, I thought you were that other Chad. You know, the robber," she told me, finally letting me step inside her dressing room. She walked over to her vanity and shoved some things into her drawer and shut it tightly.

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of him," I chuckled, sitting on her chair next to her vanity table. She spun around, away from the mirror and looked at me, a little fear strung out in her eyes. I knew that she knew that I knew. Does that make sense?

"So, what can you make of this?" I asked her, giving the wrinkled 'fan letter' to her, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, is this your fan letter?" she asked me, laughing dryly a little. I nodded, then pointed to the bottom of the page. "Oh my gosh," she said, then lifted her palm and smacked the center of her forehead. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"And, what does that say?" I asked her, putting my hand to my chin in a thoughtful position. I was kind of torturing her, but hey, we would laugh about this _someday_. Like how, apparently, 'A Fan' will love me, _someday_.

"You know, who cares what it says, I bet there are a lot of girls that you know, have that too," she told me, folding the paper in half and sticking it in her drawer. I got up, pulled it out, and read it out loud.

"_From the desk of: Sonny Monroe_," I voiced to her, smiling like crazy by now. She blushed intensively and shut her eyes, silently scolding herself.

"I should've learned after the Eric thing," she said, laughing a little. I smiled at her, which only made her smile at me back. I stared into her eyes and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might have gotten…_lost_ in them. That's not supposed to happen to me! People are supposed to get lost in _my_ eyes. _Mine_. Not the other way around.

"You should've," I told her, taking the letter back and putting it in my pocket. Her smiled died down and she looked at the ground, her toe making circles on the carpet. "But I'm glad you didn't," I finished. She looked up and her smile was resurrected. I softly brushed my hand against her cheek once she had stood up, then walked right out of her door, only turning around once to wink at her.

* * *

Tawni walked into our dressing room the second Chad left, the door on my side was still wide open, and I still had a dazed look on my face. _But I'm glad you didn't_. His words kept playing over and over again in my mind. I could see his smile and his wink perfectly. I didn't ever want to forget this day.

"What are you so happy about?" Tawni asked, laughing at me and sitting down to reapply her makeup. I shut the door securely, turned back to her and said,

"_Someday_, I'm getting married!" I told her laughing, not able to get his image out of my mind.

* * *

Follow me on twitter:

Kaybeedarling

OR

WritingEmotions

Also, do you think I should continue? If I did, it would probably end up being just a few more chapters. Tell me what you think and please review! Thanks! ;)


	2. Here Comes Grant

A/N: Once, again, I know I have updated in forever! But here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Also, check out my new friend, **Katia11**'s stories! She just finished **Star**, one of my favorites! Go check it out! :D

I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_

* * *

I couldn't stop laughing or smiling to myself. I probably looked like a complete idiot to anyone around me. A fire could've started in my own dressing room and I still would've just sat there with a big grin. I could see the next headline: _Sonny Monroe smiles while fire burns down her studio!_ The next thing you know, I'm getting interrogated by the police because they think it was my fault. I mean, why else would someone be smiling at a scene like that? Maybe because Chad Dylan Cooper just winked at me?

"Sonny, are you even listening?" Tawni asked me, for probably the third time. I looked at her and gave her a huge toothy grin. She rolled her eyes at me and turned back to her own mirror. "Look, I know you're _getting married_," she said in a voice like she was talking to a baby, "but you need to listen to me when I'm talking about my hair!" she finished, a little more sternly. I shrunk back in my seat, pouting to myself. But then I stared at my door, which was _still_ wide open and started smiling all over again.

"Tawni, I think I'm just going to go to the," I started to trail off while I staggered out of the room. Oh great, now I could see even the next headline: _Sonny Monroe, under the influence at work?_ Under the influence…of Chad Dylan Cooper's eyes, yes, I am guilty of that. Is that so wrong?

So, where was I going anyways? I couldn't just trust my feet to keep moving while my mind wandered, they would bring me to the Mackenzie Falls set like they do oh so very often. Maybe I should just go to the cafeteria? That wouldn't be so out of the ordinary.

As I stepped into the blue carpeted room with all the wooden tables, I dove my hand into my very empty pockets of my jeans. So maybe I should've gotten some money before I came to get a snack…

I saw Nico and Grady sitting at a table planning out a sketch, and I knew how they could get when they got into their work (which doesn't happen every day). As I was about to leave the commissary, a hand caught my arm. I looked at the hand and followed it all the way up to the shoulder, which was when my eyes caught view of his face. I smiled awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

"Sonny, where are you going so soon?" Chad asked me, letting go of my arm as I turned to face him. He smiled to me while I stared into his glass blue eyes.

"I realized I came in here without any money," I said, a little embarrassed at my own fault.

"Well I could get you a lobster you know," he told me, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets. There go his nervous habits. In a few minutes, he'll be scratching his temple, fixing his tie, or rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" I asked him, trying to make flirtatious eyes. But if what Tawni said was true, my flirtatious eyes looked like my normal eyes…

"Yeah, but I don't know if I actually will," he told me, picking up his tie and examining the stripes on it. Stupid stripes. If you weren't there, Chad would be staring into my eyes right now.

"Oh, thanks," I told him, rolling my eyes and walking away from him. Typical Chad to ruin a moment. He's just afraid. That's right, afraid, of, of, _everything_.

"Delta New!" I heard from behind me. That can only mean one thing, "Delta New!" I was afraid to turn around but I already knew who it would be.

"Grant, hey," I heard Grady saying. I finally turned around and got an idea. I flipped my hair a little and walked right over to Grady and Grant.

"Hey Grant, I haven't seen you in awhile," I said a little loudly, for the _whole_ cafeteria to hear. But Grant of course didn't mind, nor do I think he realized it. He's used to being loud himself.

"Sonnay!" he bellowed. And before I knew it, his arms were around me, suffocating me. I tried to at least hug back, so my plan would actually work, but it was a little difficult to move. When I was released from his grasp, I saw Chad taking interest in what was going on. I thought I might play this up a little more.

"Grant, you must have been working out since last time I saw you," I said loudly, I could see Chad straining to listen. My hand flew up to Grant's arm, "your biceps are huge," I said even louder. Chad got up quickly and made his way to get a fro-yo, which was coincidently closer to where we were standing.

"Well you know, I am pretty awesome," Grant said, kissing his 'guns' as some people liked to call them. I smiled, a little turned off, and Grady slapped his hand to his face and dragged it down. He knew exactly what I was doing, and gave me a disapproving look. I heard a small crash and turned around to see Chad standing by the fro-yo machine with all of the cups lying on the ground around him. He smiled awkwardly at the lunch lady who was working there but she just told him to go because he was stupid _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

I smiled at Grant again and tried to make small talk with him, but I couldn't finish a sentence without him screaming _Delta New!_ right in my face. I was about to give up and walk away when Chad came up beside me.

"So, Sonny, who's this?" he asked, trying remain cool. I smiled to myself and set my plan back in motion.

"Oh Chad, you know who this is," I said matter-of-factly. "This is Grant, Grady's brother. He's been here before," I said, looking into Grant's eyes and pretending they were Chad's. Suddenly, Grant slung his arm around my waist, a little too low, if you ask me, but I smiled and put my arm against his back.

"Yeah, and we have a date tonight," Grant said, as if he had already asked me. Oh great, he's one of those guys that simply tell their date they're going out. Real classy. But the look on Chad's face made it completely worth it. If he had been drinking one of his Logan Berry smoothies, he would've done a spit take, then dropped his glass, and then maybe fainted. Well, at least that's what he's going to do in my world.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," I said, slightly confused by the situation. I wanted to make Chad jealous, but I didn't want to actually go on the date with Grant after spending a little while with him now, "that's right. Date. Tonight. Me and Grant." What was I saying!

"Oh, oh that's really…nice," Chad said to me. And here we go. One hand went into his pant pocket, another rubbed the side of his temple, then his hand left his pocket so both could straighten out his tie, and when that was done, one flew behind his head to rub the back of his neck. And is there a bonus? Oh, there he goes, he scratched the bridge of his nose! We'll take that!

After I was done announcing Chad's nervous habits in my head, play by play, I smiled to Chad and looked at Grady whose eyes were growing wide. I knew this meant trouble to I backed away from Grant, just in time. His lips were a few inches from my cheek, which if made contact, I would've been left scrubbing for a few hours. And to think I have to go on a date with him now? But if it was for the priceless look on Chad's jealous face, maybe it was worth it. Okay, it was definitely worth it.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm not sure I'll really keep this story going. I might say it's finished after the date, or I might continue after that. But it's probably something I'm just going to go to when I'm bored, sorry :(

Please review! Tell me what you think and send me any ideas!

Follow me on twitter:

Kaybeedarling

OR

WritingEmotions


End file.
